


Explosions and Repairs

by bettythetl



Series: Reparations [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mention of past miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/bettythetl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always say the wrong things when they're hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions and Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of [these](http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m19zwaUjVi1qhgnweo1_500.jpg) [pictures](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m19zwaUjVi1qhgnweo2_500.jpg) of James McAvoy looking intense and wounded. Originally posted on Tumblr on March 27th.

They’d had another fight. It was not their first, and it wouldn’t be their last, but this one was horrible. They were close enough to each other to know what would hurt the most, and by everything sacred, they used it. The final straw was when Erik accused him of losing their child on purpose. As soon as the words were said, Charles could see how much Erik wanted to take them back, but they were said and couldn’t be taken back. Wordlessly, fighting back tears, Charles threw whatever clothes he could see into a bag and practically fled from the room.

He heard Erik behind him, running and calling his name, but Charles didn’t care. He could barely see through rage and hurt, but he made it to the garage, fumble fingered and shaking as he started the car and drove off in a flurry of squealing tires and shouts of his name. Charles had no idea where he was going, driving on auto-pilot until he saw the familiar facade of a motel he and Erik had stayed at on their travels trying to recruit other mutants. The clerk at the desk recognized Charles but swallowed whatever he was about to say at the red-eyed, quiet anger on the telepath’s face.

After getting settled in a room, thankfully not the one he and Erik had used before, Charles unpacked some of the clothes he’d stuffed in the bag, his breath hitching on a sob as he realized almost all of them were Erik’s and those that weren’t Erik’s were the baby clothes he was packing away when the fight erupted. Burying his face in his hands, the metal of his wedding band gave him pause for only a moment before he gave in to the tears he’d been fighting. He’d made it so far without crying beyond the first time when he’d initially received the news that his son was dead, that his and Erik’s child was gone.

He was dizzy and aching all over by the time his tears wound down, the adrenaline running rampant in his system wearing down at the same time leaving him shaking and quiet. Not even bothering to wipe his face, Charles undressed and went into the bathroom, running the shower as hot as he could stand it before stepping under the spray and hissing at the temperature. He leaned into it after a minute or two, fighting the urge to make the small, wounded sound trapped in his throat as his hurt resurfaced and swept away his anger. Covering his face as his tears welled up once more, Charles startled violently as he felt someone else join him in the shower, wrapping gentle arms around his waist.

Despite their fight, Charles leaned into Erik right away, making the sound he’d been fighting and hearing a choked sob from Erik in return. Charles looked up, eyes wide in surprise as he took in the miserable, tortured look on Erik’s face and the tears in his eyes. Erik’s voice was choked as he said in a voice barely audible over the shower’s spray, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Charles. I never… I don’t… I was so wrong. I didn’t mean it. Never.”

Charles choked down whatever retort he was about to make as Erik’s hand came to rest on his lower abdomen, the tenderness of the skin there making him hiss with discomfort at even the lightest touch on where the doctors had cut him open, had removed his dead child from his body to save his life. Though Charles had been driving safely, Erik next to him teasing him about driving like a grandfather, the driver that hit them head on was doing nothing of the sort. Charles turned fully in Erik’s arms, burying his face in Erik’s neck and sighing shakily as Erik’s arms came around him once again, holding him close.

Too soon, they left the safety of the shower, curling up on the bed with Charles in one of Erik’s shirts that was a little bit too big on him but quiet comfortable for all that. Charles curled into Erik’s embrace, tucking his head under his chin and whispering hoarsely, “How did you find me? I didn’t even know I’d come here.” Erik picked up Charles’ left hand, stroking his thumb over the ring on Charles’ finger Erik made from the remnants of the bullet that almost ruined everything. If he hadn’t deflected it in the opposite direction, made it fly into the ground…

Erik shook his head, tucking Charles closer against him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he said quietly, “I’ll always find you. I’m so sorry I blew things out of proportion.” Charles nodded wordlessly, his heart still sick and grieving as he closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing enough to sleep. Erik tightened his hold slightly, recognizing Charles’ efforts and vowing to protect Charles, even if that meant protecting him from Erik himself.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
